<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Dunkirk：空军组 Farrier/Collins] 茵尼斯弗利岛 by wintrytown</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987543">[Dunkirk：空军组 Farrier/Collins] 茵尼斯弗利岛</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintrytown/pseuds/wintrytown'>wintrytown</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dunkirk (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:15:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintrytown/pseuds/wintrytown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>埃利奥特·柯林斯死于1957年的春天。没人知道他死于什么，更没人知道他为什么而死，真相已经随着黑沉的棺木永久埋入了冰冷的土地之下。他曾这样说：我去茵尼斯弗利岛。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Collins &amp; Farrier (Dunkirk), Collins/Farrier (Dunkirk)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 埃利奥特·柯林斯</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>* farrier登场靠后<br/>* 他人视角</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>埃利奥特·柯林斯死于1957年的春天。</p><p>他的遗体是在家里被发现的。还算年轻的男人穿着西装躺在床上，面容宁静而安详。他的身体直挺，双手虔诚地盖在胸前，按着一本叶芝的诗集。他死得体面，身边是一圈已经枯黄的玫瑰花瓣，房间里的留声机还在播放着一张碟片，探长不懂音乐，只觉得悠扬的乐声在此情此景中透着一丝说不出的诡异阴森。</p><p>警察抵达的时候确定他已经死了有些时日了，至少三天，房间里腐烂的味道已经快要到达难以接受的临界点。他们草草检查了现场，从男人僵硬的手中抠出那本被撕去扉页的诗集。其中一页有着明显的折痕，探长看着它的题目——茵尼斯弗利岛。</p><p>诗的第一句被人用蓝黑色的钢笔墨水狠狠地划出来。探长下意识地读出声：</p><p>“我就要起身走了，到茵尼斯弗利岛……”</p><p>年轻的探长哂笑一声，转而开始扫视这间阴沉的屋子，思考着这到底是一起自杀还是谋杀。</p><p>若是归于自杀，那么只能说明死者是一个有着过度闲情逸致的人，他知道自己举目无亲无人送葬，才以床为棺策划了这场极致浪漫的葬礼，一个人在鲜花与乐声中腐烂。可若说是他杀，死者未免过于安详，毫无反抗搏斗痕迹，像是在睡梦中骤然失去了呼吸，来不及体验痛苦和窒息。</p><p>或许最简单的妥当的的方案是直接当作自杀处理，探长心不在焉地寻找着所有可疑的证据，他翻翻尸体下压着的毯子，褶皱自然，然后他下意识地去摸床下，依旧没——</p><p>指尖碰到了什么东西，探长趴在地上把它够了出来，是一个纸团。他把它重新铺展开，应该是从某个笔记本上随手撕下来的。本就被蹭糊的铅笔字迹此时更是竭力隐藏在折痕中，探长皱眉，尝试着将上面的字句还原出来。</p><p>“我去茵尼斯弗利岛。”探长轻声读着，直到他的目光移到纸条的右下角。那里的笔痕淡得让人难以察觉，字迹显然出自另一人之手：“再见。”</p><p>“长官。”手下的人叫住他，打断了他的思路。</p><p>“什么事？”</p><p>手下递来在书桌夹层的抽屉里发现的皇家空军勋章。探长的目光在两样东西之间摇摆不定，指尖急躁地不停点着旁边的壁柜。过了几分钟，他下定了最后结论：“或许这是谋杀。”</p><p>“当作自杀处理会更简单，长官。”</p><p>这个说法并无道理。这个死者死得安静，从死亡到警察到来的这段时间里没有任何人上报过失踪情况。就算以自杀的名义下葬，也不会被人敲上门找麻烦。</p><p>只是这个案件过于蹊跷。无明显外伤以及太过沉静的面容可能是吞食了什么药物所致，这可以是主动或者被动，但在现场却没有发现任何药物瓶子，他的房间甚至没有一杯用来吞咽药品的水。</p><p>“自杀者是要下地狱的。”探长闭上眼睛，做了一个祈祷的手势。他看到了床头柜上小小的十字架。</p><p>在这样一个小镇里，居民们之间都算不上陌生，探长甚至足够自信自己对所有人的脸都眼熟得很。埃利奥特·柯林斯的死讯会传遍这个镇子，他的死亡仿佛投入平静湖水中的一颗石子，波澜已起，没有知道后面还会发生什么。</p><p>而且——</p><p>探长看了一眼那枚勋章，它证明了它的主人曾经在那场残酷的战争中有多么英勇。</p><p>“他曾是军人，认真调查。”探长顿了一下，只是这样简单地补充着。说完继续在房间里闲闲地翻找着，试图找到一些线索。抽屉里是散乱堆积的一沓稿子，是柯林斯的字迹，潦草的墨水组成的他写的诗和随笔。</p><p>上帝保佑。他在心里默念着，随手把那沓子稿纸塞回原本的地方，在遗体被运走前最后看了一眼。</p><p>他希望这个男人能安心去往天堂。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 瑞秋·艾森诺</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“柯林斯先生是个好人。他是一位真正的绅士，有时会照顾我和玛丽。”艾森诺夫人停顿了一下，还是将九岁的女儿玛丽领去了卧室，并将卧室的门紧紧阖上，“抱歉，她还小，我不想让她听到这些。”</p>
<p>探长点头表示理解。</p>
<p>艾森诺母女二人住在柯林斯的对门，302号房间。这间公寓装修老旧，格局也有些狭小，相对的两扇门相隔很近。只要肯留神，连对面开关门的声音都能听到。</p>
<p>在艾森诺夫人的叙述中，探长了解到眼前这位夫人在生下女儿不久后就失去了丈夫。</p>
<p>“是病死的，我们没那么多钱买药。”女人这样说，“您也知道，一个人将女儿拉扯大有多么辛苦。柯林斯先生会在我去餐馆工作时帮忙照看玛丽，我由衷地感激他。”玛丽也很喜欢柯林斯，她幼年丧父，记忆中早已没了属于父亲的宽厚手掌的温度。她喜欢听柯林斯讲故事，试图在这个和蔼的男人身上找到哪怕一丁点“父亲”的气息。这么多年，这个孩子只是在徒劳地追逐着一个影子。</p>
<p>玛丽哭了很久，艾森诺夫人说。</p>
<p>“我知道这很自私，但我不愿让她过早地接受‘死亡’，那是太过哀伤的成人礼。”她甚至没有让玛丽参加丈夫的葬礼，仿佛这样就能将一场永恒的别离变成长久的远行。</p>
<p>艾森诺夫人很少回忆这段往事，因为每一次她都能想起玛丽当初那张小小的不谙世事的脸。一个特定的场合会在记忆中一遍遍地加深，她想那应该是一个晴天，午餐是土豆沙拉和黑麦面包。玛丽仰着头问她，很长的时间是多久。孩童的声音清脆，如同只是在问今日唱的儿歌是哪一首。而她自己则是这样回答的——很久很久。</p>
<p>旅途的长短太难丈量，但终究也长不过成长的距离。</p>
<p>“柯林斯先生一个人住，他是个好人。”艾森诺夫人深吸一口气，努力将思绪重新集中在眼前的案子上。她大多时间都在回忆柯林斯的种种好处，多是主观意义上的人品，可以给案件做参考的有效信息却屈指可数。</p>
<p>探长轻咳一声，没有打断她。毕竟这要怪罪于自己提出的那个问题——“您觉得柯林斯先生是个怎样的人？”而艾森诺夫人也恰恰是这样回答的。</p>
<p>只有一点值得注意，女人表示多数时候柯林斯先生都非常疼爱玛丽，但有时却拒绝见任何人。</p>
<p>“您能具体描述一下么？”探长从口袋里拿出一个手掌大的记事本。</p>
<p>女人点头。</p>
<p>柯林斯同意在她每日去工作时帮忙照看玛丽，但有时当她依照约定带着玛丽去敲对方的门，柯林斯会隔着门板拒绝她，要她过几日再来。令人在意的并非拒绝本身，而是他从不肯在这些日子见人。</p>
<p>艾森诺夫人可以清晰地感觉到男人在门的另一边说话时的虚浮气息，以及几近病态的粗重呼吸声。她几乎能断定他是病了，而且病得不轻。但柯林斯总会在几天后神色如常地走出屋子向她们打招呼，并对之前的拒绝表示抱歉，丝毫没有生病的迹象。</p>
<p>“就算是普通感冒都会留下痕迹，比如咳嗽或者鼻音——但柯林斯先生完全没有过。”</p>
<p>探长将这些情况记录下来，在“生病”这个词上重点打了一个圈，并在旁边标注了一个问号。他不知道这些与柯林斯的死亡有什么必然关系，但谨慎些总是没错的。想了想，他又在本上补充道：“病死？”</p>
<p>“如果您想起了更多，请一定来警署找我。”探长合上本子，重新放回衣服的口袋。他微微倾了一下上身，向这位可怜的女士行了一个礼，转身去取挂在门口衣架上的帽子。</p>
<p>临走的时候，艾森诺夫人忽然叫住了他。她犹豫而试探地询问警方打算如何处理柯林斯的遗体，有没有一个体面的墓碑和葬礼。她知道柯林斯没有太多积蓄，他的收入应该够自己生活，但不足以让他留下固定的存款。</p>
<p>探长抿着嘴唇，还是决定和盘托出。他思索了一下措辞，尽量将情况简洁说明：“很抱歉，这并非警局所负责的，我们无法支付每一位死者的丧葬费用。鉴于在柯林斯先生找到的财产，哪怕没有遗嘱写明如何处理这笔款项，应该也是不够用的。”没有入殓师愿意接受这份收益过小的工作，探长将这句话咽回了肚子。</p>
<p>艾森诺夫人呆愣着，无意识地张了张嘴，却吐不出一个音节。她无可奈何地垂下眼睛，死死盯着地板。若是可以，她衷心希望那个善良温和的男人能拥有体面的墓碑和葬礼，他也值得这些。但是金钱——这个折磨着世人的东西，总是将一些穷苦的好人阻拦在门外。她依靠自己微薄的薪水养活自己和女儿，两个人生活已然艰难，又怎能再从中榨取出一些来交予石匠与入殓师？</p>
<p>探长不知该如何安慰眼前的女人，直觉告诉他自己应该走了。他在这样的念头中匆忙转身，真对上了不知何时从房间里溜出来的玛丽的眼睛。小女孩一动不动地盯着他，眼角还残留着哭过的痕迹。</p>
<p>那是一双盛满了悲伤的眼睛。在属于孩子的清澈瞳仁里，哀愁的情绪被无限放大，像是扑到礁壁上的浪潮。尽管她只有九岁，但起码在这一瞬间、这个眼神面前，没有人能把她当做一个孩子看待。</p>
<p>于是他只能这样说：“节哀，愿上帝与他同在。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 简·诺曼戴尔</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“您觉得艾森诺夫人的证言对我们有帮助吗？”助手在下楼的时候出声问道。</p>
<p>探长停在二楼与三楼中间的平台上，尝试着将本子上记录的信息与案件连在一起：“有些地方我很在意。“他抬眼望向三楼，从楼梯的方向刚好能看见柯林斯的房门。探长用钢笔笔尖点了点本子上的某处记录，助手凑过去看，发现是一个被圈起来的单词——生病。</p>
<p>“在死者的房间里找到了电话簿，里面应该有他家人的号码，他们理应知道这个不幸的消息。”</p>
<p>助手点点头。</p>
<p>又下了几步台阶，探长才发现楼下201房间的女人已经倚在门框上注视他们很久了。</p>
<p>“您好。”探长站到她的门前，他们早就有了找这位住户问话的打算。</p>
<p>简·诺曼戴尔。他在心底默默念了一遍这个名字。</p>
<p>“我知道你们会来找我，请进吧。”这是她开口说的第一句话，足以截断世界上任何一段开场白。随后她侧过身子，放两人进入屋子。</p>
<p>探长踱步到客厅，坐在沙发上，不动声色地打量着四周。这间屋子是柯林斯房间的正下方，户型也一模一样。诺曼戴尔小姐对生活似乎有些追求，只是被金钱所限制。客厅的角落专门留了一块地方放着酒柜，摆放的红酒的牌子多数不怎么入流，除了最上面的一瓶。</p>
<p>屋子里台面上的装饰品满满当当，足以反映出它们的主人对此的热衷。正如这位诺曼戴尔小姐在家里都会穿着一条款式新颖、做工略微粗糙的红色连衣裙，香水的味道随着裙摆在狭小的空间中浮动。</p>
<p>一整个上午的谈话已经令探长疲惫，当诺曼戴尔小姐在他面前坐定后，脂粉的味道仿佛裹住了他的脑子，让他开始头晕：“您介意我先出门抽一支烟吗？我会很快回来，不好意思。”</p>
<p>诺曼戴尔小姐笑了一下，从桌上取来一个烟灰缸：“我不介意您在房间抽烟。若是可以，能分给我一支吗？”</p>
<p>“乐意至极。”</p>
<p>探长将取出的烟递给她，站起身帮她点上。诺曼戴尔小姐就微微欠身，将烟头凑近火柴。不得不说她是一位风情万种的女人，只要不细看，便不会注意到那几条隐藏在眼睛下面的淡淡细纹，明艳的面容上仍带有燃烧着的青春气息。</p>
<p>但眼神是不会骗人的，他看着她的眼睛，是疲惫的死气沉沉。重新在沙发上落座，探长心满意足地吸了一口烟，想该是怎样被生活折磨的人，才会拥有这种眼神——他们被生活驱使，被生活利用，最后又被生活狠狠掼在地上。</p>
<p>“叫我简就可以。”或许是常年累月养出来的习惯，她总喜欢在吐出烟圈的时候瑟缩上身，几乎要藏在柔软的沙发靠垫里，仿佛这种就能在寒冷的初春留下零星的几点暖意，不必再去点燃壁炉中的柴火。</p>
<p>探长先是简单询问了诺曼戴尔小姐的情况，她毫不避讳自己从事的工作。</p>
<p>她说，若是可以，谁不愿意活得自由而体面？偏偏生活不肯放过我，只让我出来讨个生计。我不偷不抢，全靠自己过活。</p>
<p>诺曼戴尔小姐的声音隔着烟雾，探长闭上眼睛，却依旧能在黑暗中感受到她妆容模糊的眼角。</p>
<p>她知道此次谈话的目的是为了柯林斯先生的案子，于是她要求探长给她一些时间回忆。</p>
<p>如果要求用一句话来形容埃利奥特·柯林斯的为人，她大概会想上很久，然后说他其实是一个很好的人。长时间的沉默并非代表着刻意的夸赞，而是意味着如果一个人的每方面都做得不错，那么一句话的限额大概只能说他是个好人。“好人”这个词太过玩味，它既是敷衍的代名词，又是涵盖了种种优点的唯一描述途径。</p>
<p>若一定要换一种描述方式，那么阅人无数的简·诺曼戴尔小姐一定会肯定地说，柯林斯先生是最适合当丈夫的人。而事实上，她也确实曾暗示过那位绅士自己的心意。</p>
<p>“他没结婚，也没有爱人。只有上帝才知道为什么这样优秀的男士会没有伴侣。”诺曼戴尔小姐在烟灰缸里弹了弹烟灰，在反应过来香烟几乎要燃到烟嘴之后立马把它掐灭，“不过……或许这正说明了问题。”</p>
<p>“怎么说？”探长意识到了这可能会是重要的信息，于是拿出了记事本和钢笔。</p>
<p>柯林斯是随和而礼貌的，他总是会委婉地拒绝女士们对她的倾心。小城里不乏对他有好感的女性，她们直言或者暗示自己的爱意。只是柯林斯似乎在无形中砌了一堵隐形的高墙——他对她们微笑，用疏离冷淡的客气将她们拒之门外。</p>
<p>他拒绝进一步了解女人们，自然找不到合适的那一位。至少诺曼戴尔小姐是这么认为的。</p>
<p>不过这样的男人往往更具吸引力。他的身上总是有一种若有若无的神秘感，这种致命的诱惑挑拨着一颗颗心脏，情意如同脉脉春潮化成环绕全身的躁动血液，又似是冬日炉子增添的一根新柴，跳跃的明烈火焰灼烧着每一寸鲜嫩的皮肤。</p>
<p>“你爱他？”探长犹豫了一下，在诺曼戴尔小姐停下的间隙问她。</p>
<p>“为什么不呢？”她几乎是马上反问道。那双祖母绿般的眼睛有一瞬间的明亮，却又慢慢黯淡下去。夜晚的闪烁星子再次沉入海底，在月光无法抵达的深海里彻底睡去了。这种眼神令探长悲悯，因为她的爱情注定徒劳，她的所愿所想此刻正躺在警局停尸间冰凉的床板上，开始了他永恒的长眠。</p>
<p>“柯林斯先生有什么值得注意的奇怪的地方吗？”探长截住了话头。如果说他已经通过艾森诺夫人和诺曼戴尔小姐的描述了解了柯林斯这个人，那么他对这个案件还是毫无头绪。</p>
<p>女人想了想，语气变得不确定。她觉得在柯林斯刚搬来没多久的时候，总有一种被监视的感觉。她没有办法对这句话进行佐证，因为这源自于女人的直觉——有人在看着他们，而被监视的对象正是柯林斯。每次想到那段日子她就会下意识地抱紧自己，那种恶心的感觉黏腻而潮湿，令她难以呼吸。</p>
<p>监视。探长把这个单词记在本上，同样画了一个圈。</p>
<p>“简，那你知道柯林斯先生有什么疾病吗？”他试着复述艾森诺夫人的话，“容易反复，但持续时间不长。”</p>
<p>诺曼戴尔小姐点头。</p>
<p>是精神疾病吧，我猜。她说。我们就在上下楼，我有时能听见东西碎裂的声音，他或许也捶过地板或者墙壁。</p>
<p>容易反复，大概持续两到三天，确实如此。诺曼戴尔小姐补充道。</p>
<p>探长在“生病”一词的上方写：精神上的。“有致死的可能性吗？”</p>
<p>女人轻轻摇头：“他没有那种疾病。”</p>
<p>“你还能回忆起什么吗？最近的，可能与案件有关连的。”</p>
<p>她皱起眉头，过了一会儿猛地抬起头：“大概在两三天前的晚上，有人去找过柯林斯先生，还拿着一捧花。”</p>
<p>这或许会成为这起案件的突破口。探长的眼前出现了满床枯萎发黑的玫瑰，急迫地问：“具体是哪一天？”</p>
<p>诺曼戴尔小姐取出一本日历，有些日期底下标注了不同的人名。她的指尖划过其中一个，将对应的日期念了出来：“是三天前，我很确定。”</p>
<p>三天前……这与柯林斯估算的死亡日期大致对得上。等到法医尸检结束过后，应该就会知道更为确切的时间。那位神秘来客的拜访时间非常巧妙，他或许是死者生前的最后一位访客，也可能是现场的第一发现者。又或者，他便是作案者本人。无论如何，他的存在与这起事件有脱不开的关系。</p>
<p>只要找到他……笔尖戳在纸上，墨迹氤氲开来，像是那个黑暗夜晚的微小缩影。</p>
<p>诺曼戴尔小姐意识到自己提供的信息的重要性，于是慌乱地想要记起更多。虚虚实实的记忆碎片纷至沓来，麻绳一般拧在一起，几乎要把她绞死在碎花布面的沙发上。</p>
<p>三天前，她是在门口在送走一位客人的时候见到的那个男人。他压低帽檐，低着头，只露出了下颌上的胡须，沉默地与醉酒的客人擦肩而过。明明拿着玫瑰，却庄重地仿佛要去奔赴一场盛大的凝重的礼会。正是因为这样她才投去了匆匆一瞥。</p>
<p>“本来我是要回去房间，但我听见了楼上传来的敲门声。”她说，“三楼只住着柯林斯先生和一位夫人，我好奇，便悄悄上了几节台阶。”从那个角度，正好能看到柯林斯的房门。男人笔直地站在他的门前，灯塔一样静默等待着。楼道除了最开始的敲门声后就无比安静，他站了有大概十分钟，时间在他身上如同停止了流逝，只剩下仓皇的诡谧。</p>
<p>“然后呢？”探长问。</p>
<p>然后他试着推门。门开了，屋内没有光，他走进了黑暗，与寂静交融。</p>
<p>“再然后我就不清楚了，我回了房间。楼上一直很安静，开始还有隐约的脚步声，后来什么都没了。我甚至不知道他何时离开。”诺曼戴尔小姐叙述着，同时她也在回忆那个男人楼上时的背影。她好像在哪里见过，就在这座小城的某个角落。关于它的印象仍旧新鲜，却又无比陌生。</p>
<p>“警方会找到他。”</p>
<p>“如果可以，找到了请告诉我。”她没有别的什么可说了，探长意识到这点，起身准备离去。</p>
<p>临走时她问：“您会追查下去的，对吧？”这是探长第一次听见她近乎哀求的语气。</p>
<p>“为什么这么问？”</p>
<p>“我坚信这是一场谋杀。显而易见这并非自然死亡，他一直很健康。”</p>
<p>“或者是自杀，你忘了这一点。”</p>
<p>“我绝不相信。”诺曼戴尔小姐说，喃喃着不知在说给谁听，“自杀者将被天堂拒之门外。我倒情愿他死在别人手上，至少能得到往生后的幸福。”</p>
<p>探长不禁唏嘘：“你很爱他。”</p>
<p>女人有些自得地颔首，说那确实是一位好先生。</p>
<p>有时候她会觉得他仍然活着，只要他愿意，就能再一次睁开那双海洋般眼睛，用他独有的温柔睥睨着她，用他的温柔将她缓慢杀死。他说：“我不爱你，简。我有着，不，我有过爱人。”冷酷到近乎绝情。但她仍然义无反顾地跳进了那片汹涌的海水，骄傲地说，我从不渴望海洋，我只享受在水中冲浪的感觉。于是在那一刻柯林斯理解了她，从冰中融出一个笑容来：“你真是个好姑娘。”</p>
<p>没有回响的告白对她的影响甚微，她照旧做着自己想做的事，活得洒脱漂亮，只是会在极为偶尔的瞬间匀出一个眼神给那位体贴而绅士的先生：“午安，柯林斯先生。”而他会这样回答：“午安，简。”</p>
<p>他活得像是一个影子，生于日光，却沉没在夜里，月光似的清清凉凉。</p>
<p>探长先生。诺曼戴尔小姐的声音从背后传来。要怎么做才能抓到一道影子？</p>
<p>不等回答，她就自顾自地回答着——不要伸手，远远看着就好。幻影从来都是脆弱的，经不起触碰。</p>
<p>她用略微沙哑的声音缓缓地念：</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>显然你的时刻已经到来，你的飙风猛刮</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>遥远的、最秘密的、无可侵犯的玫瑰花</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>诺曼戴尔小姐曾形容柯林斯为海洋与月亮，但她自己却朦胧而不自知。她的嗓音仿佛经过打磨，凉薄如夜晚冷彻稀碎的月光：</p>
<p>“你说，当所有人都相信这是一起谋杀……无论真相为何，面对众多信徒的祈愿，上帝会不会愿意收留他在身旁？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 乔纳斯·罗兹</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“您觉得诺曼戴尔小姐的证词……”离开这栋公寓的时候已经是下午四点了，助手跟在探长的身边，忍不住出声问道。</p>
<p>“很有用。”探长说，“明天让她来一趟警署，哪怕只是背影，也要得到画像。”</p>
<p> “您为什么从一开始就把这当作是谋杀案呢？柯林斯已经死亡很多天，仍旧无人报过失踪寻人，我们不需要给谁一个交代。而且从死法上来看，这完全不像是谋杀。”助手没有说出口的是，诺曼戴尔小姐的坚持尚且可以算是出于爱情的偏执，那么探长的执着究竟是什么。</p>
<p>“我大概没有和你说过，这起案件的报案人。一个男人，没有留下任何身份信息，报案声称发生了谋杀，提供地址之后挂断了电话。”探长停下了脚步，“就算是自杀，总要有工具，可是现场被清理得干干净净。“</p>
<p>助手不再作声，重新回想今日两位女士的证词。</p>
<p> “去打电话吧，号码在柯林斯留下的号码簿上。只要拿到他的亲属的许可，我们就对他的死因有了结果。”</p>
<p>助手走远后，探长漫无目的地走在街上。已经快到晚餐之后，他应该可以去喝一杯啤酒，当作是对自己辛勤一整天的犒劳。风从不停歇，同他一起游荡在街头。白鸟儿在这样的风中展开双翅，连着地上人们的闲言碎语一并带走。埃利奥特·柯林斯的死讯已然在这座小城中无声流传，怪不得鸟儿舒展的双翅。</p>
<p>探长不知该形容人们是热情还是冷漠。柯林斯的死亡之谜成为了饭后谈资，每一次转述必将给故事本身添上一笔更为浓重的传奇色彩。但他庆幸一同流传出去的还有柯林斯生前的种种美德，人们对这样的人的逝去通常更为惋惜。他们往往会不自觉地感叹，愿他可怜而高尚的灵魂得以安眠。好像真相对于他们已经变得无关紧要。</p>
<p>最后探长只能叹口气，随手推开了一间小酒馆的门。今日的打折菜单是金枪鱼土豆三明治，刚点完单便听见一旁有人喊他——“探长先生，您也在这里。”</p>
<p>他转头：“你好，罗兹先生。”</p>
<p>柯林斯的遗体还躺在警署等待解剖，眼前的罗兹先生是唯一愿意以微薄的回报接受柯林斯入殓工作的入殓师。他看起来已经在这里喝过几杯了，从脸颊到耳后都是酒精催化过的潮红。他与柯林斯生前并不相识，自然没什么消息可以提供，只是为了找个可以说话的伙伴打发时间。</p>
<p>盛放着三明治很快就被端到探长面前，他大口咀嚼着，显然不想在这个已显醉态的男人身上浪费太多时间。那确实是一位话很多的先生，话题也转化得很快，但当探长听到“柯林斯”三个字时，他放慢了咀嚼速度。</p>
<p>“听说他以前是空军？”罗兹先生问。</p>
<p>探长随口回答：“经验丰富，不列颠空战的参与者。”</p>
<p>罗兹先生愣了一下。他想了想，还是凑到了探长的耳边，连带着浑身的酒气：“如果手头紧，我可以考虑免费做工。”</p>
<p>打仗的时候他被征为陆军离开家乡，妻女留守在伦敦，所幸在轰炸中保住性命。弹片嵌入皮肉的痛苦他切身感受过，那种钻心的疼搅动着他的脑浆，他不敢想象这种苦难若是附着在妻女的身上会怎么样。</p>
<p>“我不知道是具体的谁曾在她们的头顶，所以我敬佩所有人。我也是士兵，我知道他们应该如何被尊重。”</p>
<p>罗兹先生当初接活儿的时候就去警署见过了柯林斯，死者的表情让他觉得似曾相识。</p>
<p>他说，他经历了敦刻尔克大撤退。穿过英吉利海峡，踏上故乡细软沙土，他几乎要疲软地呕吐出来，那是与死亡擦肩而过之后的喘息。在战火的折磨中，仅仅是活下去就令人振奋不已。罗兹先生站在港口的人群中，在周围士兵的脸上看到了那样的脸；他转头，从手表表盘玻璃的反光中看到了那样的脸。</p>
<p>“是终于回到家的如释重负。他走得并不痛苦，至少在心灵上是这样。”</p>
<p>探长默然，终于在他的叙述之后补充道：“他也是那场行动中的一员”</p>
<p>“这么说来，我们全家或许都受到了他的庇佑。”罗兹先生放下酒杯，难得地露出沉思的表情，“我也只能为他做这些了。至于墓碑与棺木……我真的无能为力。”</p>
<p>“这就足够了。”探长向服务生打了一个手势，把两个人的餐费一同压在三明治的盘子底下，“谢谢。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 艾伦·格林</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“终于找到您了，探长先生。”助手气喘吁吁地说。他结束了与柯林斯父母的通讯，急着赶回来报告。</p>
<p>我知道了不得了的东西。助手说。柯林斯与父母的关系并不好，或者说，他们已经断绝关系了。</p>
<p>“柯林斯坐过牢。”几乎是战争一结束，他就上了军事法庭，被剥夺了所有在战争中获得的荣誉，在牢里待了快十年。柯林斯在这十年间本有机会出来，当他自己拒绝了，直到刑期结束。</p>
<p>探长不解：“为什么？他是个战斗英雄。”</p>
<p>助手的表情登时变得微妙起来，介于犹豫、厌恶、悲悯之间，比起那个词用了较为婉转的说法：“他不喜欢女人。”然后对上述的情报作了补充，“这应该是一切的根源，判决结果传回苏格兰高地，柯林斯夫妇不想和这样的儿子扯上关系，所以断绝了往来。”借用老柯林斯先生的原话，这是埃利奥特自己做的孽，更是家族的耻辱。他们因此将在人前永远抬不起头。</p>
<p>哈。探长忽然嗤笑一声，替那位逝去的飞行员感到可悲。原来定义一个人靠的从来不是他能做什么，而是他还剩下什么。当世界不再需要英雄，他就被推下山崖，成为一个彻头彻尾的、等待判决的污点，可谓物尽其用。沾染了油污的零件并不影响使用，只是在手头的零件足够多的时候，它就会变得扎眼而丑陋。对此探长深感无力与同情。</p>
<p>“他的伴侣是谁？”</p>
<p>“不清楚。”</p>
<p>探长抿了一下有些干裂的嘴唇，下达指令：“找他的战友。”</p>
<p>助手点头，转身就要去执行这项命令，但他突然想到了什么：“柯林斯的父母拒绝解剖。”</p>
<p>探长皱眉：“这样我们永远不可能知道他的死因，他的父母不希望知道真相吗？”</p>
<p>“这是他们自以为的仁慈。已经断绝关系的儿子，知道‘死亡’这个事实就足够了。”</p>
<p>他忽然有些头疼，只能靠着按揉太阳穴来缓解。疲惫感忽然涌了上来，他靠在椅背上，无声地大口呼吸着。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*** </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“探长先生，你不要太过在意。爱德华就是那样的人。”坐在对面的格林教员温和地说，“他曾经也拒绝过军事法庭的佐证邀请。”</p>
<p>他口中的爱德华，是当年整个柯林斯隶属的福蒂斯小队的指挥员，爱德华·布莱茵。作为柯林斯的生前好友，布莱茵本是探长心中的第一人选，但因为他拒绝配合调查，这次谈话的对象才变成了格林教员——柯林斯担任福蒂斯小队长机的时候，格林是他的二号机。</p>
<p>“布莱恩上校拒绝过军事法庭的邀请？”</p>
<p>格林教员点头。</p>
<p>“是因为柯林斯先生吗？”</p>
<p>他停顿了片刻，然后小幅度地再次点头。</p>
<p>探长不知道眼前的格林教员对当年的事究竟知道多少，于是试探性地询问对方是否清楚当年柯林斯是因何种罪名入狱的。</p>
<p>格林教员苦笑一声：“当年……与福蒂斯小队有关的人应该没有谁不知道。”他们虽然对此不能理解，但在布莱茵上校的努力下，仍是向上提交了联名信，希望可以宽大处理，给予杰出贡献者应有的尊严。</p>
<p>“他的伴侣是谁？”</p>
<p>格林教员沉默了一瞬，僵硬地吐出一个名字：“贝尔克·法瑞尔。“</p>
<p>有些信息也是格林教员从别人那里听说的，他在脑海里把这些全部大概整理清之后才讲给探长。</p>
<p>柯林斯与法瑞尔于宣战前夕在空军基地相识。或许是掩饰得太好，所有人只当他们是一对默契超常的搭档。但自从法瑞尔在敦刻尔克海滩被德军俘获、音信全无之后，柯林斯变得焦躁敏感，战斗风格也开始趋于异常。若这还可以被勉强定义为挚友牺牲带来的后遗症的话，那么之后从他的宿舍翻出了的诗集就相当于是铁证了——笔迹或潦草或整洁，扉页几乎被贝尔克·法瑞尔的名字填满。</p>
<p>在罪证的左下角，有一句话清清楚楚，甚至被刻意加重：<strong>给我爱情。</strong></p>
<p>后来“给“这个字被硬生生地划掉，通过墨迹判断，应该是隔了一段时间之后的修改。那句话就此变成了——</p>
<p>
  <strong>还我爱情。</strong>
</p>
<p>这是诗人内心深处最绝望最孤寂的无声咆哮，在每一个夜晚，他都会想起自己凶多吉少的爱人。在褶皱的床板上，他近乎脱力地向月光哀求着：还给我吧。于是他就这样驻扎在夜里，久而久之把自己也活进了那一片月光。</p>
<p>“本来是想要立即处置他的，但他们又改了主意，决定把他留到战争结束。一号机变成了长机，我变成了一号机，柯林斯变回了二号机。“格林教员说，“不过他其实并不介意，他对二号机的位置情有独钟。”</p>
<p>就在战争结束后没几天，宪兵围住了他的住处，将他带上法庭。为了减小内部影响，他们将这全部归为柯林斯一个人的一场无疾而终的单恋，因为他们不愿承认这两个一直被培养着的精锐都是一样的令人作呕。而柯林斯恰恰也是这样做的——他痛快地认罪，把所有罪责揽在身上，声称自己从未向法瑞尔坦白，所以对方完全不知情。</p>
<p>爱德华·布莱茵拒绝上庭作任何关于两人超出朋友范畴的证言，宣称自己什么都不知道。但是事后有人匿名发声，布莱茵上校曾隐晦地表明法瑞尔在此事中的无辜。</p>
<p>法庭的动作很快，或者说这类案件的流程向来快得离谱。它承认法瑞尔的清白，同时判处柯林斯十年监禁，这源于柯林斯拒绝化学阉割。当他被押下去时，他高声说：“我不会轻易妥协。”在场的所有人都听到了，于是他们用锋利的目光瞧着他一步步走向监狱。瞧瞧那个不知悔改的狂徒，活该这样的下场。</p>
<p>再后来的事相信所有人都知道了。判决传回苏格兰高地，成了柯林斯与父母之间的一份断绝书。尽管军事法庭再三声明法瑞尔在这场恶性事件中的无辜，但仍有曾经亲眼见过他们的人尝试匿名举报，最后统统被晋升军衔后的布莱茵上校压了下来。布莱茵上校从不支持二人的行为，可不巧的是，他偏生是个固执护短的人。</p>
<p>柯林斯于1945年入狱，1955年出狱。没人知道他受了什么样的苦难，他从出狱那天起就消失在了所有与他相识的人的世界里。直到一年后的今天，探长带来他的死讯。</p>
<p>“法瑞尔真的牺牲了吗？”探长问。</p>
<p>“是的，他的档案是这样记录的。”格林教员如实说，“他再没从对岸回来，交换名单也没有他的名字，有足够的证据说明他已经牺牲。”说完，他站起身，在身后的柜子里翻翻找找，最后摸出了一张老旧的黑白照片来。</p>
<p>十多年过去了，连照片都会老化，只有曾经的人们还活在一片模糊的黑白灰中，仍旧是年轻时候的样子。照片里两个年轻人并排坐着，他们被定格在大笑的那一刻，身后是崭新的喷火式战机。探长一眼就认出了柯林斯，而正巧这时格林教员正指着另一个人的脸说：“这就是法瑞尔，他是在1940年在法国被俘的。没人相信他还活着，你问任何一个人都会是同样的结果。”</p>
<p>“我可以拿走这张照片么？”</p>
<p>“如果您能在结案后……”他的声音忽然中断，随即改口道，“不，不必还了。”</p>
<p>探长疑惑地看他一眼，格林教员解释说：“那是他俩唯一的合影，我本想找到柯林斯后交给他，现在已经没有这个必要了。”</p>
<p>探长小心翼翼地把照片收进口袋，斟酌着开口：“格林先生，当年您知道这件事后，是怎样看待柯林斯先生的呢？”</p>
<p>格林教员没有正面回答，他只是言简意赅地说：“我们曾在天空中一起飞行，是从炮火中走到现在的。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>在回程的车上，探长一直闭着眼睛思考格林教员的话，这些证言几乎解决了此前的所有疑点。生病，应该是监狱生活留给他的精神上的阴影，又或者是对他的“病症”进行治疗而留下的后遗症；监视，很有可能是为了证明他已经趋于正常的短期监控，而他与艾森诺夫人、诺曼戴尔小姐的交流很大程度上打消了他们的怀疑。</p>
<p>那么剩下的就是那位深夜捧着玫瑰花拜访的男人，以及那本死者一直攥在手里的缺少扉页的诗集。</p>
<p>如果没记错的话，格林教员说过，当初柯林斯的罪证之一便是一本扉页写满名字的诗集。若它们是同一本的话，是谁讲这些返还给柯林斯的？与此类罪责相关的证据想必也不会被认真管理保存，但若是能轻易拿到它们，也必然得是一位军官。</p>
<p>探长想了想，紧绷的身体逐渐放松下来。他心里已经有了一个人选，不过是与不是对这次案件已经不重要了。</p>
<p>爱德华·布莱茵。</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 威廉·布兰特</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>案件逐渐陷入了僵局。探长原本只是想破获眼前的案子，却意外地挖出了死者的整段人生。他们二人在生前素不相识，但经过多人的描绘转述，那位已经死去的中年男人在他面前悄无声息地睁开了眼睛。</p>
<p>探长拜访过格林教员的第二天，接到了布莱茵上校的电话。他说他已经知晓了柯林斯的死讯，并命人打造棺椁加急送来。说完便匆匆挂了电话。</p>
<p>在这之后便没有新的信息源了。信息过于匮乏，有时他仍然会去柯林斯的住处走动，在回顾现场的同时也去看看他可怜的邻居们。</p>
<p>时间在停滞的进度中溜走，直到诺曼戴尔小姐再次登门拜访，带来一个意外的好消息——深夜带着玫瑰探访的男人的身份。</p>
<p>她几乎可以肯定，那个人是刚来这里没多久的布兰特先生。</p>
<p>这个答案委实出乎探长的意料。在找布兰特先生问话之前，他先对这个人做了简单的调查。翻着寥寥几页的材料，这个人的人生简单得可以，与柯林斯没有什么关联。</p>
<p>他甚至要怀疑是诺曼戴尔小姐对于找出凶手的急迫影响了她的判断，结果这位先生几乎是一被问起就马上承认了，反叫他不得不相信。</p>
<p>“你认识柯林斯？”</p>
<p>布兰特先生停顿了一下，摇头。他的穿戴和此前诺曼戴尔小姐的证言并无出入，一顶呢子帽子有意无意地遮住了一半的眼睛，只能隐隐通过睫毛来判断它们此刻正低垂着。看起来就是一个奇怪而过度安静的人，蓄起来的胡须甚至快要遮挡住整张嘴巴，只有说话的时候才能凭借上下的幅度看出它的位置。</p>
<p>探长不想延续沉默：“描述一下您那晚看到的情景。”</p>
<p>“我去的时候他已经躺在那里了。”他马上接话道，好像一直在等着探长这样提问。说出这句话时，布兰特先生的语调有一丝轻微的颤抖，他试图将这种情绪压制住，但是没有成功，“无论这是否是他追求的，死亡的过程必然痛苦。那样的蓝眼睛就这么永远闭上了，可惜，可惜这年轻的生命。”探长清晰地感知到他仍心有余悸，毕竟任何一个正常人都不会在亲眼看到尸体时保持冷静。</p>
<p>“是您后来报的案吗？”</p>
<p>布兰特先生犹豫一下，摇头。</p>
<p>“为什么没有上报？”</p>
<p> “我不敢。”他说。</p>
<p>根据布兰特先生自己的描述，他当时受到了惊吓。自己误入案发现场已成定局，深夜拜访也足够可疑。他原以为没有目击者，只是想着不再与事件扯上太多关系，因此没有报案。更何况，现场没有足够的工具，他无法保证这是一起自杀还是谋杀：“不趟浑水对当时的我来说是最明智的选择。”</p>
<p>探长对他堂皇的辩解不予置评，多说无益，他不欲在一个人的怯懦怕事上浪费太多时间：“床单上的玫瑰花瓣是你铺的？”</p>
<p>“是。”</p>
<p>“理由。”</p>
<p>“没有什么特别的理由，只是哀悼。”</p>
<p>“为什么送花？”</p>
<p>“有人委托。”布兰特先生的回答非常流畅，听上去也合情合理。他一直低垂着眼睛，不知聚焦到了哪里。</p>
<p>面前这个人和柯林斯连萍水相逢都算不上，他们的人生轨迹本不该交织在一起。探长想。比起布兰特先生，反倒是那个神秘的委托人勾起了探长的兴趣。他从口袋里拿出一叠照片交给布兰特先生分辨，它们都是原先就收集好的，是些有可能与柯林斯又过节的人。</p>
<p>本来他以为这些照片已经没用了，没想到这个时候却派上了用场。探长冷眼看着布兰特先生堪称漠然地草草翻阅，每翻过一张便微不可见地摇一次头。</p>
<p>久而久之探长对他翻照片的动作失去了关注，转而开始上下打量着他的行头。这个奇怪的男人在室内都戴着一副手套，哪怕是在翻照片这种行为面前都不肯将它们褪下。探长询问，他也只说是打仗的时候留了疤，不好露出来。</p>
<p>一沓照片已经被翻了一大半，布兰特先生仍是那副漠不关心的模样。直到其中某一张，他的动作下意识地停了下来，阴影之下一贯兴味寥寥的目光与照片上一双灰成一团的眼睛对视之后，便寂然地沉了下去。太阳升起后，星子也是这样落入深不可测的海底。</p>
<p>“找到了？”探长注意到他反常的举动，连忙凑上前去看。布兰特先生的身体缓慢地向后靠在椅背上，为他留出了更多空间。</p>
<p>若是探长此刻不过分注意那张照片，而是转向布兰特本人，那么他一定会发现布兰特先生不自然地颤动的双肩。男人有些颓然地放松身体，仿佛被抽走了脊梁骨，胸腔凹进了疲惫不堪的躯体。他像是在极力克制与忍耐着。当探长把惊恐的目光移回布兰特先生身上时，他已经恢复了原有的镇定。</p>
<p>探长努力让自己的声音显得平静：你确定是这张照片上的男人？</p>
<p>布兰特先生点头。</p>
<p>这不可能！探长茫然地嚅嗫着，这不可能。</p>
<p>敲门声忽然响起。探长犹自沉浸在惊诧中没有回神，来客推开门站在门边，是诺曼戴尔小姐。她望着屋内的两人亦是惊讶不已，显然，她认出了布兰特，且不解于探长此时此刻的恍惚神情。</p>
<p>“这不可能！”探长再一次惊呼出声，猛地将手中的照片甩回桌子上，再次滑到了布兰特先生的眼前，“他早就死了。”诺曼戴尔小姐迟疑地走上前，她也辨认出了年轻时的柯林斯。看着探长的模样，她转向布兰特先生，指着柯林斯旁边的人问道：“这位是？”</p>
<p>布兰特先生没听见似的，只专注地凝视着那张老旧的照片，连呼吸都不由自主地放轻，同时默默等待着探长恢复常态。</p>
<p>过了几分钟，探长似乎是冷静了下来，重新坐回椅子上。那张照片根本就是多出来的，它原本就躺在自己的口袋里，所以才会和后来的那一沓混在一起——那是格林教员留给他的，法瑞尔与柯林斯在空军基地的合影。</p>
<p>他发不出任何声音，只有喉咙里因为粗重呼吸而偶尔传出的呼声。这个人，贝尔克·法瑞尔，早该在战争结束前就死了。他死在了法国，或是别的什么鬼地方——但偏偏不该是这里，不该活生生地站在1957年的英国城镇，还委托旁人为他的旧情人献上一捧玫瑰花。</p>
<p>探长沉重地叹了一口气。迷雾在蔓延，他还没接触到中心，雾气便又加重了几层。他不情不愿地发现，自己已经有了无法破案的预感。</p>
<p>诺曼戴尔小姐在他三言两语的解释中后知后觉地醒悟过来。她面色苍白，也不知是被法瑞尔的还魂还是柯林斯的过往所震慑。鬓边的一缕卷发像是冷硬的铁钩，她将鬓发捋至耳后，一言不发地转身离开。</p>
<p>“说实话，我自己都不确定是否还要追查下去。”良久，探长才缓缓开口，他意识到布兰特先生仍坐在位子上没有离开，“唯一坚信着的只有诺曼戴尔小姐。”</p>
<p>布兰特先生露出疑惑的表情，探长只好将诺曼戴尔小姐说过的话转述给他，说她情愿这是一场谋杀，她所爱的人才能够去往天堂。</p>
<p>“原来她是这样想的。”布兰特先生难得地笑了一下，一脸若有所思的表情。这也是第一次探长直接地看到他的眼睛，像是躺在森林中的一块祖母绿，“时间不早了，我也要走了，探长先生。”他站起身，调整了自己的帽子，目光不着痕迹地从桌面上散乱的照片上带过，“就当这是一件悬案吧，城里的人已经开始对它津津乐道，并为那个男人哀悼祈祷。他们相信了这是谋杀，共同祈愿天堂弥补他生前可能受过的苦难。”</p>
<p>“但话又说回来，又有谁能完全理解另一个人的全部苦楚呢？”</p>
<p>办公室随着布兰特先生的离去陷入了死寂。探长仍在想着这个案件的所有可疑之处，但它们全部随着贝尔克·法瑞尔的出现而卡死。他无法得知那个本应死去多年的人在这个故事中扮演了怎样的角色，又或者他真的如布兰特先生所说，活在这附近吗？还是说那只是布兰特先生模糊的记忆而制造出的一个虚影。</p>
<p>他想不下去了。没有尸检，他不知道柯林斯是怎么死的；没有动机，他也不清楚他究竟因何而死。仿佛是一个存在于语言表达能力之外的终结，探长已经摸不到继续前行的道路，已经确定的只有埃利奥特·柯林斯已死的事实。</p>
<p>或许那真的是一个可以抹去人们生前所承受的痛苦的地方，没准就是柯林斯心心念念的茵尼斯弗利岛。他至死都抱着那本残破发黄的诗集，说不定在濒死的那刻都在用干裂的嘴唇无声嚅嗫着：我就要起身走了，因为从早到晚从夜到朝，我听得湖水在不断地轻轻拍岸……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>在他低不可闻地祷告声中，多年前喷火战机的轰鸣声再一次回响在他耳边，旋转的螺旋桨拖着属于初春的明亮星光，夜幕乍一看如结满了霜。驾驶舱内熟悉的飞行员在空中向他招手，带来海水的咸湿气息。</p>
<p>他扣紧了手中的诗集，书页也变得有些褶皱。早在十多年前就被撕去的那一页重新鲜活起来，在风中作响。上面加重加粗地写着：还我爱情。</p>
<p>整个多佛白崖在他已经昏花的眼前展开，他嗅到了爱人的气息，温暖得仿佛回到了家。</p>
<p>于是如同叶芝说的那般，安宁降临于他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 玛丽·艾森诺</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>埃利奥特·柯林斯的葬礼将在两天后举行，布莱茵上校托人送来的墓碑和棺木也已经就位。</p>
<p>探长在街上漫无目的地走着，最近发生的一切如同梦境般虚幻而不现实。他是在柯林斯住处不远的花坛边遇到玛丽的，她一个人蹲在小土坡上，用树枝随意地捣着蚂蚁。</p>
<p>探长和她打招呼，环视一周并未发现艾森诺夫人的踪迹。</p>
<p>“你的母亲呢？”</p>
<p>上班，女孩闷闷地说。</p>
<p>是这样了，探长想起艾森诺夫人第一次见面时说的话，以前都是柯林斯在她工作赚钱的时候帮忙看护玛丽。现在柯林斯已经远离人间，她不能放弃赖以生存的工作，只能留玛丽独自在家。</p>
<p>想到此处，探长的目光不禁变得柔和。他望着被扔在一边的故事书，捡起来拍了拍封面的土，问是不是最近妈妈没有讲故事给她听。</p>
<p>玛丽摇头。她说：妈妈工作很忙，都是柯林斯叔叔讲给我的。</p>
<p>她还说，妈妈几乎没有买过书给她。可是柯林斯家的书有很多，他会挑几本与她一起分享。但因为两人过大的年龄差距，对书籍的要求也大不相同。他只能尽可能地从书架上寻找孩子相对能理解多一点的阅读给她听。</p>
<p>“那确实是一位好先生。”结合了许多人对于柯林斯的评价，探长终于可以这样说出自己得出的结论。</p>
<p>这个话题显然勾起了玛丽伤心的回忆，他小心翼翼地问：平时柯林斯先生会给你讲什么故事？</p>
<p>关于骑士团。女孩认真地回想了一会，又说：有时他还会念诗，他最喜欢叶芝。</p>
<p>探长点头。诺曼戴尔小姐念过的诗句也是出自叶芝之手，想必柯林斯对于叶芝称得上是钟爱，他同时也把这份喜欢传播给了周围的人。想到这里探长心下一动：“那他有没有给你讲过茵尼斯弗利岛？”</p>
<p>女孩有一瞬间的茫然，显然她在回想着柯林斯曾经给她讲过的话。她并不能理解那些对她还过于深奥的言语，只能试着一字一字地复述出来。她说——那是极致的自由，是最终的理想乡，而他终将抵达。</p>
<p>正如阿瓦隆于亚瑟王，茵尼斯弗利岛对柯林斯的意义已经远不止于一首诗歌。探长觉得，柯林斯大概是把它当成了某种精神上的寄托，是他在狱中不见天日的十年里为数不多的光明与希望。</p>
<p>探长忽然有些唏嘘。柯林斯靠着这个念想度过了十年，那么当他十年后逃出了那个牢笼，茵尼斯弗利岛对于他的吸引到底算是幸还是不幸呢？大概除了柯林斯自己没人说得清。</p>
<p>不远处的露天咖啡馆坐着两个熟悉的人，探长凝神观望了一下，发现竟然是布兰特先生和诺曼戴尔小姐。那两个人什么什么时候变得这么熟悉了？探长皱眉。</p>
<p>玛丽察觉到了他对远处的专注，也朝着那个方向望去。</p>
<p>两个人似乎在谈论着什么严肃的事情。探长收起好奇心，站起身掸干净身上的土，和玛丽说了再见之后便回了警署。</p>
<p>之前摊在桌上的照片仍旧杂乱无章，他也丝毫没有要去收拾的意思，慢慢已经几近日落。他放弃了，无论如何探长也自觉抓不住一个来自十多年前的影子。</p>
<p>时间没有因为柯林斯的入狱或者法瑞尔的死亡而停滞。不会再有任何官方资料可以证明贝尔克·法瑞尔这个人的存在，就算他仍活着，也在各种意义上等同于一只漂浮在世间的幽灵。</p>
<p>探长抓不住鬼，自然也握不住真相。他自暴自弃地点燃一支烟，柯林斯的照片就在他的眼前，目光触及到它的瞬间，他忽然有些疑惑。</p>
<p>“探长先生，您在屋里么？”诺曼戴尔小姐的声音在门外响起。</p>
<p>“请进。”</p>
<p>诺曼戴尔小姐的衣着比起中午在咖啡厅的时候又换了一件，中途应该是回过家了。她走到探长的桌前，递给他一张卡片：“这是柯林斯先生葬礼的时间地点，您会出席的，对吧？”</p>
<p>探长收下了邀请，去办公室角落的茶水间为诺曼戴尔小姐取些喝的：“咖啡还是茶水？”</p>
<p>“我只是来通知您这件事的，客套就不必了。”诺曼戴尔小姐的声音远远传来，“倒是您，身为警署的象征还是要保证办公室的整洁的。”</p>
<p>探长闻言讪笑一声，给自己冲了一杯咖啡，看见她随手将厚厚一叠照片整理好放进书架的角落：“真好啊，都是被定格住的时间。”</p>
<p>“人们拍照是为了纪念，可是照片和记忆一样，在时间的流逝中也是会变模糊的。”</p>
<p>“所以只是执念而已。总感觉这样做的话，在某种程度上就会一直年轻下去。”她笑了一下，“我先告辞了，邀请已经带到，到时再见。”</p>
<p>探长虚点了一下前胸的口袋，里面躺在那张简陋的邀请函，示意自己会去的。</p>
<p>临走前，诺曼戴尔小姐向他微笑，嘴角是刚刚好的弧度：“您还记得我们的第一次谈话，我最后说了什么吗？”</p>
<p>她继续说：“那个时候，我是对的。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 探长 （尾声）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>探长在诺曼戴尔小姐离开后兀自幻想着柯林斯即将到来的葬礼。没准是个雨天，参加丧仪的人们举着漆黑的伞，站在与天空分不出界限的灰色的雾中。也许会有人啜泣，但他们的泪最终都将流去那一片雾霭之中。隐隐的哭声会回荡在人们耳中，尖锐地提醒着葬礼还并未结束，悲伤还不该停止。</p>
<p>……</p>
<p>真正的葬礼与他的想象完全不同，探长承认，是自己想象过头了。那天是难得的好天气，而在场的人除了牧师之外，只有艾森诺母女、诺曼戴尔小姐、罗兹先生，和两三个住在上下层的邻居。</p>
<p>探长和助手站在不远处的树荫下，他们从没在柯林斯生前参与过他的人生，自然不必在他死后过多叨扰。</p>
<p>柯林斯的棺木被人们用几锹土掩埋。他曾驾驶着喷火战机翱翔于天空，又坠入于海洋，最后回归大地。这或许称得上是颇具传奇色彩的一生，但正因如此，他注定不会被埋葬在故乡的土地。</p>
<p>探长缄默地看着牧师熟练地朗读着悼词，看着艾森诺夫人与玛丽满目悲戚、无声哭泣，看着诺曼戴尔小姐坚硬如大理石一般的精巧容颜。周围没有布兰特先生的身影，探长并不奇怪，他曾询问过对方是否会出席葬礼，男人思考许久，说：或许。</p>
<p>这个答案本就包含了太多不确定性，甚至于礼貌的敷衍。不过说来也对，布兰特先生与探长一样，都不曾与柯林斯打过照面或者有过交谈，又怎会来出席一个陌生人的葬礼。</p>
<p>葬礼持续了不到两个小时。牧师在完成任务后就走了，邻居们也逐渐离去。等到艾森诺夫人和玛丽也回去之后，墓碑前便只剩下了诺曼戴尔小姐一个人。她蹲下身，轻柔地抚摸着石头上刻着的铭文，注视着她已经凋零的爱情。</p>
<p>探长能看到她在喃喃说些什么，却因距离无法听清。她起身的时候瞧见了他，笑着冲他挥挥手，随即转身离去。</p>
<p>从此刻开始才是真正的安宁，偶尔有风拂过，但只一瞬间它就远去了，去向一个没有尽头的遥远地方。也许会有某个人在某个时刻来这里独自祭奠。他可能会哭泣，但寂静永存。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>探长在这之后直接回到警署，在办公室整整坐了一个晚上，思考着要不要给自己放一个短假。天已经变得蒙蒙亮，他想起布兰特先生好像就是买了今天上午的车票，准备启程前往伦敦。</p>
<p>柯林斯已经下葬，他还想再作最后一次挣扎。探长自己此前曾迷惑于某一个点，现在竟是回忆不起来了，他在抽屉中翻翻找找。而当意识到那样物品的丢失之后，他才后知后觉地明白过来——</p>
<p>那样的蓝眼睛。</p>
<p>柯林斯的眼睛他只在最开始确认尸体情况的时候扒开来看过，之后便直接送去了警署的暂时停尸间。</p>
<p>探长猛地看了一眼手表，从椅子上弹起来向外狂奔。还来得及。跑出一段距离后，肺部就如同一个随时会引燃的炸药包，他大口大口地呼吸，大脑因缺氧而变得有些空白。快一些，再快一些。他不停催促着自己，要在那之前赶到墓园才行。</p>
<p>皮鞋踏在柏油地面上的声响与小镇的清净格格不入。这条他曾无数次走过的街道仿佛被无限拉长，永远也跑不到尽头。对于真相的好奇不停的挠着他的胸膛，基于那个疑点，他已经有了全部的猜想，现在只需要一个关键的肯定，或者反驳——</p>
<p>“探长先生，这么早您要去哪里？”在他不曾留意的瞬间，诺曼戴尔小姐突然出现拦住了他。他现在没空理会她，可对方却在两人错身的刹那拉住了他的手腕，迫使他停了下来。</p>
<p>“是谁让你这么做的？”探长扶着膝盖，还在因为剧烈运动而干呕。他的牙龈颤抖着，在刺激深呼吸后才逐渐趋于平静，“他怕我见到他，对不对？”</p>
<p>“我不懂您的意思。”</p>
<p>“那张照片是你在两天前偷走的，为了转交给布兰特先生。他本就是照片的主人，格林教员也说过，那是他与柯林斯唯一的合影。”</p>
<p>诺曼戴尔小姐看着他的眼睛默不作声，拒绝给予任何回应。探长试图从她的表情中读出些什么，却以失败告终。</p>
<p>“他会找你合作，是因为我告诉了他我们的谈话内容，因为那也是他全部行动的目的。你们的目标是一致的——起码在众人眼中，柯林斯并非死于自杀。”探长说，“案卷已经全部封存，我现在站在这里只是因为个人的好奇。我希望你能解答我的疑惑，我以我的全部起誓，绝对不会向外透露半个字。”</p>
<p>可是诺曼戴尔小姐只是摇头。她说自己无法给予答复，也不会点出探长方才话中的对错，她站在这里是为了守住一个承诺。埃利奥特·柯林斯将被所有人记住，或许在遥远的未来有人会将他的故事挖出来，后世对此的推论将永远令他们期待不止。他将以另一种方式获得不朽。</p>
<p>探长沉默片刻，他知道自己不会见到布兰特先生了，也不会从诺曼戴尔小姐这里获得任何回应。他将至死都抱着自己未得到判定的猜想，陷入对真相无法挣脱的质疑中去。</p>
<p>诺曼戴尔小姐过了一会便放任他离开了，似乎是算准了时间。等探长终于抵达，墓园寂静如斯。清晨的薄雾还未散尽，苍白而稀薄的阳光在这片雾霭面前也无法使世间万物在地上投下阴影。</p>
<p>抬眼望去空无一人，探长凭借记忆找到了柯林斯的长眠之地，除了一束犹带露水的玫瑰之外再也没有人来过的痕迹。</p>
<p>那个人这样来了，又这样去了。仿佛真的是一个始终活在阴影里的幽灵，只能作为旁观者将目光投向深远的人间，就算努力伸手去够，抓住的也不过是一个虚影。</p>
<p>探长深吸一口气，长期的倦怠顷刻将他吞没。他不再追寻，对于真相的渴望亦不得不烟消云散。</p>
<p>这是他第一次认真打量柯林斯的墓碑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>埃利奥特·柯林斯的死因依旧是一个谜。</p>
<p>没人知道他死于什么，更没人知道他为什么而死。</p>
<p>他的墓碑平凡而简洁，只刻着名字、生卒年月，和一句令人摸不着头脑的墓志铭——</p>
<p>
  <em>我去茵尼斯弗利岛</em>
</p>
<p>他享年37岁。</p>
<p>正好是他最爱的诗人一半的岁数。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——fin——</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 番外：无声应答</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>贝尔克·法瑞尔</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“早安，布兰特先生。”<br/><br/>彼时法瑞尔已经很好地适应了这个身份，他向从自己身边跑过的孩子点点头，然后重新将眼睛隐没到帽檐投在脸上的阴影里。他抱着棕色的牛皮纸购物袋，里面装着刚刚买好的香肠和黑面包，随即飞快地用钥匙打开门锁，一个闪身进了屋子。<br/><br/>他随手将钥匙丢在了沙发上的某个角落，想想似是觉得不妥，便又将它寻了回来，端端正正地挂在了门边墙壁的铁钉上。这是从前柯林斯教给他的，在门口的墙面上钉几根铁钉，用来勾住钥匙环，以免弄丢，出门拿着也方便。<br/><br/>法瑞尔原本不是在意小节的人，可自他战后重新踏上英国的土地，那人曾经在耳边念叨着的东西便潜移默化地植入了他的日常生活。<br/><br/>也正是这些不经意的小细节缄默地提醒着他：他已经以布兰特的身份生活快十年了。<br/><br/>仍记得最初的时候，法瑞尔总是惊惶不定，怕哪一天被旁人认出来，再次被带回那个他不愿踏足的地方。或许是对新身份的不适应，他总是不能很好地回应“布兰特”这个名字，有时邻居得喊他好一会儿，他才能反应过来并做出应答。他寥落地想，自己属于“法瑞尔”的生活已经渐渐远去了。<br/><br/>他不愿将这仅仅归咎为孤独。只是每日醒来时身旁冰冷的床畔，总让法瑞尔无端生出许多迷茫，仿佛他原本的生活就应该是这样，只是上帝用那只素来悲悯世人的手硬生生将爱人的痕迹尽数剔除了。<br/><br/>十年于人生来说不短不长，刚好足够一个人习惯孤身处事。法瑞尔机械地生活着，不厌弃红绿人间，却也说不出再多一分的喜爱，仿佛他这十年活着只是为了等待某个无言期限的结束，等着第十一个年头的到来。<br/><br/>不过幸好，这种日子就要到头了。<br/><br/>法瑞尔偷偷联系过布莱茵一次，算清了柯林斯出狱的大概时间。为防止身份曝光，他不能去监狱门口接他回家，依照打算，他会跟在柯林斯拎着皮箱的身影之后，等到对方找到落脚处的时候再涌进去，对他说一声：“好久不见。”<br/><br/>不过计划终究只是计划，在行动成功实施前都只能算是一种预想。柯林斯的出狱日期出了偏差，比他计算的提早了几天。等到法瑞尔乔装打扮赶去之后，早已没有了柯林斯的身影。柯林斯似乎没有打算在这座城市里停留，几乎是一出狱就离开了，就连附近的旅店都没有登记过他的名字。<br/><br/>柯林斯走得匆忙，没有给法瑞尔留下反应的时间。但是法瑞尔的精神却一度松弛，至少两个人之间已经没有了灰色高墙的阻隔。这样在寻找的旅途中，他起码知道自己的爱人已经重获了自由。<br/><br/>根据布莱茵的说法，柯林斯从不相信法瑞尔已经死在法国，那么此时此刻，那个未曾向命运屈服的男人会不会也在某个不知名地方找到了落脚之处，沉默且殷切地等待着他的归来？<br/><br/>想到这里，法瑞尔的步调不自觉地加快。他没法寻求别人的帮助，在偌大的不列颠为单位的版图上，他只能靠自己。<br/><br/>事实证明，一个人的踪迹总是很难追寻。法瑞尔顶着布兰特的名字，且只能用这个名字所带来的作家身份寻找柯林斯的下落。不得不说布莱茵在制造这个假身份时的确下了些心思，作家这个职业不必跟太多人打交道，远离了警探、记者等一切能嗅出虚假气息的人员，只是收入微薄——是，这大概就是布莱茵的恶趣味，以发泄自己的不满。<br/><br/>话又说回来，如果当初法瑞尔肯在柯林斯离开时就叫布莱茵帮他，也就不必花费这近一年的时间。不过这也在情理之中，他们本就有依靠着生活的打算，自己过自己的日子。既然决定了断开与过去的联系，便没有必要再劳烦旧人，反倒曝光了踪迹。<br/><br/>他来得有些晚。<br/><br/>但还好不算太迟，法瑞尔凝望着那盏仍闪着灯光的窗户，无声地想。<br/><br/><br/>***<br/><br/><br/>玫瑰花束是下午就准备好的，他赶着花店营业结束的时间，差一点就要错过了。<br/><br/>法瑞尔深吸一口气，将几缕因汗意滑下来的碎发复又梳回脑后。这栋小楼总显得单薄，他踩在楼梯上，不知是不是心理作用，数次都觉得自己是要踩空滑下去。401的门牌由远及近，最终停在了自己跟前。他似乎嗅到了熟悉的味道，缓缓缠绕上了鼻尖的一粒汗珠。<br/><br/>法瑞尔看一眼手表，觉得自己还是太过草率，按捺不住深夜拜访。可偏偏他又等不到明天。<br/><br/>他按节奏敲门，笑容似乎要从嘴角溢出来。这个暗号的由来要追溯到1939年，他自信柯林斯不会忘记，只要他听见了就会懂。法瑞尔开始在脑海中预演柯林斯开门时的表情与动作，他甚至想好了，若柯林斯长久地凝视他，他就把他拥进怀里；若柯林斯拥抱他，他就掩上门吻他。<br/><br/>但最终这一切幻想都落回了那扇无人应答的门上。<br/><br/>这使法瑞尔有些意外，相逢的喜悦中平白掺杂了点狐疑。分明从外面看灯是亮着的，哪怕灯光再幽暗，他也绝不会弄错。<br/><br/>法瑞尔试探着轻推了一下门，老旧的金属轴承因久不擦油的缘故发出了一声粗粝刺耳的钝响。他的动作一顿，刻意无视了混在其中的呼吸声——它应该源自柯林斯某位爱看热闹的邻居。<br/><br/>房间里异常昏暗，甚至不如楼道里点燃的一盏煤油灯。光与影在门前隔出了一条分明的分界线，法瑞尔犹豫了一下，还是迈出了脚步。这所公寓已经有了年头，木头地板随着他落下的脚步不合时宜地叫了起来，他下意识地抬头，借着灯光看见卧室虚掩的门后一个躺在床上的影子。<br/><br/>法瑞尔甚至不必上前就知道那人是谁。回忆如潮水般向他叫嚣着涌来，那春潮一般的感情在此刻重新滋润了他已经倍显老态的灵魂，仿佛他在这十多年中受到的苦闷都被谁尽数抹去了。爱情无法改变过去，它只是一瞬间泛起的欢愉，恰到好处地淡化了从前来自生活的折磨，给了人向前走、活下去的勇气与信念。<br/><br/>莫名地，法瑞尔仿佛回到了1940年的午后。那天与现在一样，是个在白昼有阳光散落的冬末。他借着谈话的名义将柯林斯留在了屋里，没有人会打扰他们。房间里很冷，没有炭火，但是两具鲜活炽热的肉体紧紧拥在一起，便再没了寒意，只余下化不尽的激情与尚带体温的浓稠甘露。<br/><br/>他早忘记了当时这场急促勃然的雨持续了多久，却清楚那确实是一次热烈而疲惫的狂欢，掺杂着秘密的窃喜与谨慎。柯林斯在结束后便睡下了，法瑞尔只闭眼歇息了一会儿就撑起身子来。他凝视着对方仍挂着汗珠的金发，其间看了看手表，又瞧一眼天色，犹豫了一下便重新将目光投在了柯林斯密林般的两扇睫毛上，扫过他多佛白崖一样峻挺的鼻梁。<br/><br/>柯林斯睡得很实，也很安静。<br/><br/>像是平和日子里的温柔阳光，法瑞尔的嘴角不自觉地扬着，然后惊奇地发现柯林斯入睡后连呼吸都会放轻，几乎看不出胸膛的轻微起伏。<br/><br/>他想了想，终究没有喊醒他。<br/><br/>……<br/><br/>法瑞尔不清楚自己为何会在这一时刻想到这些，或许是熟悉的情节将往事一一勾起。这也难怪，算上今日，他也一共只见过柯林斯睡着的样子两回。上一次他放任柯林斯睡着，直到日影西斜对方才悠悠转醒。<br/><br/>法瑞尔将这些暂时抛开脑后，反正日后他们还会有很多早上：他会亲吻柯林斯的额头，将他从睡梦中呼唤回人间。<br/><br/>现在，法瑞尔只需要专注着小心接近，放轻脚步，左手臂环在花束的前面，以免包装纸接触到什么物件而发出声响。从大门到床边不过七步的距离。卧室没有点灯，法瑞尔缄默地站在床脚的位置，只能隐隐分辨出床上的一个人形。<br/><br/>柯林斯似乎睡得很沉，连呼吸声都隐在了窗外几颗铁粒似的星子映出的黯淡薄光里。<br/><br/>于是他站在黑暗中耐心地等待着。<br/><br/>夜深了，他没有叫醒他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>——end——</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>到此《茵尼斯弗利岛》这个故事就真的结束了，谢谢看到这里且依旧喜欢的各位<br/>一开始担心万一以法瑞尔视角来写的话，会毁掉那种因为不确定性而充满迷雾和未知的氛围。但最终还是把这篇番外完成了，《无声应答》里透露出的情节都是在《茵尼斯弗利岛》里得到过印证的，不论是正面还是侧面，都没有多余信息的补充。<br/>希望它的存在不是画蛇添足。<br/>读者们可以跟随着探长的脚步，提着煤油灯行走在雾区，寻找着不真切的真相。法瑞尔视角的讲述，不过是路途中突然亮起的一台路灯，灯下明亮，最终照亮的只不过是现实的冰山一角。<br/>真相永久沉睡着，已经随着柯林斯被一起埋入了冰冷的土地之下。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>